


It's gonna be a merry Christmas

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: For all the girls and boys.





	It's gonna be a merry Christmas

Our story begins in The Hufflepuff Common Room where Susan Bones and her boyfriend Zacharias Smith are discussing the upcoming Christmas holidays.

Susan suggested, "We should stay here."

Zacharias smiled. "I couldn't ask Santa for anything better. My favourite girl and Hogwarts to ourselves during Christmas time."

Susan agreed, "It's gonna be a merry Christmas for us this year!"

Zacharias sighed. "Why didn't I think of it first."

Susan smirked. "You're still my favourite boy, sorry man; Zac."

Zacharias grinned. "I'm practically swooning!"


End file.
